Hammer
Background Sister Hannah of the Temple of Light is the Hero of Strength. Adopted by the abbot as a small child and raised as a monk, she is loyal to her father. Despite this, she occasionally complains about monks, and questions their pacifist nature. The player first meets her during the Golden Acorn/Wellspring quest. The Abbot is overprotective, and elects to hire a bodyguard to protect the monk sent to complete the ritual-- his daughter. As the player approaches the Wellspring Cave, Hannah is perched on the ruins, drinking and singing a song about Oakvale. As the Hero and Hannah go about their task, Lucien sends his men to collect Hannah. Upon your return, Lucien's envoy murders the Abbot, Hammer's father. Enraged, Hannah fells him with one blow of her hammer. Her father's death finally lends much-needed proof to her theories about pacifism, causing her to ask to be called Hammer as opposed to her original title of Lady Hannah, and she sets out with the Hero and Theresa on their quest to defeat Lucien.After you return from the spire Hammer will have different clothing on,she will also look a little bit older. Personality Hammer is highly talkative at first. The player's sojurn through the Wellspring Cave elicits a near-endless stream of comments. As the game progresses, her talkative nature diminishes. She remains uneasy around newer people, and manages to alienate many of the people she comes in contact with. She is specifically restrained from dealing with Jeeves because of her policy of tact, and manages to ensure her non-entry into the Crucible. Despite her incredible strength and almost brutish nature, she appears to be an articulate, intelligent young woman, wise enough to question what she has been raised to believe. She also has an excellent singing voice. At the end of the Main Quest, Hammer is teleported to a Monastery in an un-named land only referred to as "the north" (Hook Coast Monastery. With this hint we understand the destroyed Monastery where you fight Maze in Fable are Rebuilt) to become a warrior monk, due to her love of fighting but her current disgust with killing. She then reveals that she is not leaving anything behind...except the best friend she ever had, the Hero. The banshees in the game whisper that she blames her father's death on you, and that she'll betray you one day, although this could be one of the Hero's fears since banshees only whisper the fears and darkest thoughts they see inside of you. Trivia *Hammer is voiced by Julia Sawalha. *When your hero first meets up with Hammer after spending 10 years in the spire, there is a visible change in her appearance. After 10 years of being a Hero she seemed to have purchased some armor, and lost a bit of weight. *There has been speculation that Hammer is the Hero's presumably deceased sister Rose. However this is unlikely as Lucien states that none of the first three heroes are present when the Hero and Rose step into the circle and that only one of you is the fourth. Meaning Rose is probably a Hero, but not any of the ones who will be Lucien's downfall. It should also be noted that only when choosing the 'Love' ending does the player character receive a letter from Rose, so if Hammer was truly the Player's sister, the letter would be given to the player regardless of ending. Category:Characters Category:Fable 2 Category:Fable 2 Characters